paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leighton
Leighton is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use him in a story. Appearance He is a human. Leighton has short black hair. His skin is a bit darker than others. He is about 5 ft. and 12½ inches. He has kind of long scar on forehead. When not on duty he usually is wearing an icy blue colored t-shirt and some blue jeans. When on duty he wears a typical police uniform and gear. Personality Leighton is a follow the book kinda guy. He always does his job and never messes around while on duty. He is friendly and humble. He is always been protective over Kondo but not too protective Biography Leighton grew up in Adventure Bay with his dad and mom. His dad a police officer for the local police station. His mom a nurse for the local hospital. He didn't spend a lot of time with his parents but at a young age, he knew his parents' jobs were important and life-saving too. Leighton was a fast learning kid in school. He loved homework no matter the subject or what grade he was in. In high school, Leighton did Soccer, baseball, track and field too. He was a star on the field. One of the best athletes the school had ever seen he went to finals for all his sports his senior year but during his soccer final he got injured and had to miss the track and baseball finals. By the time Leighton graduated high school he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and went to college for law enforcement. He decided not to do his sports because he knew it would be a lot of traveling around and he would probably fall behind on his schoolwork. After he graduated he joined the Adventure Bay Police Department. After he did he wanted to be a part of the K-9 unit but needed a partner. He went walking around Adventure Bay to think about it when he found a very very young Dutch Shepherd puppy in a box in an alleyway. He took the puppy home and raised the pup himself. Later on, he named the pup Kondo and he showed potential to become a police pup. Kondo became his partner in fighting crime and helping people and pups around Adventure Bay. Later on, Leighton and Kondo meet Keeno. He told them about Kondo's parents but Kondo didn't believe him at first. Then they decided to follow him. Keeno leads them to a home out in the countryside of Adventure Bay. There they meet Kondo's parents, Zolton and Frieda and find out why Kondo didn't grow up with his parents. They also find out Keeno is his adopted little brother. Zolton, Frieda, and Keeno later move in with Leighton and Kondo so they can be one big happy family again. Leighton also was very happy when Kondo decided to adopt a pup named Saka from the orphanage. He loves Saka and proud of his dog becoming a father. Crush He doesn't have a crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestions. Friends None at the moment Family *Troy: Father *Ashley: Mother *His dogs **Kondo **Freida **Zolton **Keeno **Saka Trivia *He is 23 years old born on December 21, 1993. *His full named is Leighton Zane Rush. *Leighton has Asthma. *He is named after one of my friends in high school **His middle name is the name of the White/Titanium Ninja from Ninjago. Leighton was born on the Winter Solstice. ***His last name comes from the show NFL: Rush Zone. Leighton's family is very competitive many ways. *He loves to watch any type of racing that has to do with cars. *He has a fear of losing Kondo, any of his dogs and his parents *He loves to take walks around Adventure Bay with Kondo during certain times of the year due to his asthma. *He got his scar one day on duty and someone cut him on the forehead *He loves to play Soccer, Baseball, Track, and Field. **He also likes to snowboard in the winter on Jake's Mountain when he gets the chance. *He loves to read about the histories of countries and dog breeds. *He is a book worm. *Sometime in his police officer career he got shot while out on a case and survived. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Friendly Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist Category:Boy Character Category:Boys Category:Boy Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Police Officer Category:Police Officers Category:Pup Owners